


What happened at Juilliard stays at Juilliard

by Mittendorfer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Old Friends, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittendorfer/pseuds/Mittendorfer
Summary: They haven’t been this close since Juilliard. Starting something again would be monumentally stupid, wouldn’t it?





	What happened at Juilliard stays at Juilliard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffron_Darklighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_Darklighter/gifts).



> Timeline and possible irregularities:
> 
> Adam and Oscar were both at Juilliard in the drama division, but only overlapped for one year in 2005. Before Star Wars they were both in the Coen Brothers, ‘Inside Llewyn Davis’ in 2013. 
> 
> Adam married in 2013 and Oscar last year, in 2017. 
> 
> The interrogation scene itself was in SW:TFA in 2015. (But this could easily be on the set of SW:TLJ. I like to think they miss each other’s company a lot between projects.)

Dan the Director of Photography and the First Assistant Director looked at the monitors and called it. They were nearly finished with this scene and right now everyone needed a respite after two solid hours of interrogation and mental torture.

Drinks were handed out and Mary the SFX MUA came in and adjusted the sweat and blood on Oscar. She pushed wet hair back from his face and looked at his wounds. The abrasions her team had fashioned on Oscar’s neck and temples were perfect, Dan thought.

_The camera was lapping that up._

However this was a scene all about the interplay of hands and eyes but the lighting they’d used so far was off. The side spot highlights provided necessary contrast to Adam’s costume, but they were a distraction. They drew the viewer’s attention downwards; away from the tight circle of Adam and Oscar’s faces. The riggers would need to change that for this afternoon’s takes.

Mary called Dan over. The red haze contacts were obviously killing Oscar and that was a concern. They could only do this scene so many times with them in. Currently they were on six.

He looked sympathetically at Oscar.

“We’ll go again after lunch?” The Assistant Director nodded in agreement. “Take those contacts out. We’ll go with the drops.”

Runners, riggers and assorted crew quickly cleared the set under Dan’s orders.

Oscar watched the FAD and DoP walk back to their monitors. “I would take them out if someone could untie my hands?”

Adam sat on the floor and yanked off his mask. “I am so fucking _thirsty_ in this thing.”

Oscar ‘bitch pleased’ with his eyes and pulled against his chair restraints. “Quit complaining weirdo; untie my hands.”

Adam took some water from the wardrobe assistant. He smiled at Oscar.

The MUA rinsed her fingers then showed Oscar her hands. “They’re clean; you’re filthy. Put your head back.”

Oscar leant against the headrest of the interrogation chair. The relief when Mary popped out the lenses was instant.

He could see Adam clearly now, so he scowled. “Thanks for _nothing_.”

Adam traded his empty bottle for a full one that Mary had. “I’ve got gloves on.”

_“Asshole.”_

Mary wiped the sweat from around Oscar’s eyes and closed up her kit. “Play nice.”

Oscar grinned at her. “I’m always nice.”

The FA Director waved over at them. “I’m clearing the set until three, go grab some food guys.”

Adam poked Oscar’s foot and gave him a look that said stay silent. “We’re going over some things first, then we’ll go?”

“Fine, I’ll tell Dan.”

Their part of the soundstage cleared out. Charge hands and electricians crossed in front of them and went down the corridor; Adam and Oscar were ignored.

“What the _fuck_ was that about?”

“You need to answer some questions.”

“Stop being a prick.” Oscar rattled his arms in the restraints again. “Untie me already.”

Adam ignored him and opened the last bottle of water. He stood up and held the bottle to Oscar’s mouth.

“Open.”

“You’re staying in character aren’t you?”

Adam didn’t say anything so Oscar let him push the plastic straw between his lips. He sucked down the water gratefully.

Oscar waited, then sighed. “You’re staying in character.”

Adam sat on the arm rest of Oscar’s chair.

“Either you stick that helmet on and give me a fucking laugh watching Kylo Ren try and drink through a straw or untie me.”

“Kylo Ren doesn’t give a _shit_ about your discomfort.”

“Poe Dameron doesn’t like Kylo Ren talking about himself in third person because that makes _Adam_ sound like a pretentious twat.”

Adam laughed. “Okay, _fine_.”

“I don’t know why we’re still here. What are you doing wrong?”

“Who says _I’m_ doing anything wrong?”

“The Director of Photography thinks so; _that’s_ who.”

Adam dropped the pretence of being Ren. “Dan said it was the lighting, you dick.”

“That’s the whole problem.”

Adam frowned at him. “Spit it out, Isaac.”

Oscar jerked his head and Adam leant over.  _“Your dick.”_

“Say that again.”

“Cut the Kylo Ren interrogation bullshit, you heard me.”

Adam took Oscar’s jaw in his hand. “Say that again.”

Oscar lowered his voice. “I _know_ you, Adam. You love being in control, don’t you? I bet tying me up is a total fucking _thrill_.”

“It’s called acting; maybe you’ve heard of it?”

Oscar spluttered. Why was Adam being so _typically_ , bloody Adam?

“So you’ve had a hard-on the last four takes because you’re so _good_ at acting?”

Adam shot straight back. “I’m thorough.”

“You are fucking unbelievable.”

“You’ve known me ten years and you’re _just_ figuring this out?”

The change in Adam’s voice made Oscar look up. He frowned and tried to understand exactly _where_ the conversation was going. Adam and his loaded speech. He’d been like this at school and it _still_ pissed Oscar off. This wasn’t any old shoot he was jeopardising though; this was _Star Wars,_ and JJ had said it was going to be life altering for the both of them.

_They couldn’t fuck it up._

“So you _haven’t_ had your dick pressed against me all morning? Give me a break, Adam. I can _see_ it and the _Director of Photography_ can see it. This is not rocket science.”

Explaining quantum physics to his grandma would be easier, thought Oscar.

“Kylo Ren would totally get hard during interrogations.”

“I’m talking about _you_ Adam, not the scene, not your character’s motivation; _you_.”

Adam smiled, maddeningly.

“Do I have to spell it out?” Oscar counted with his bound fingers. “You’re fucking tall, you’re built like a circus freak, and you’ve got a big cock. You are _not_ fucking invisible, Adam. You _cannot_ get away with this shit.”

“You remembered I’ve got a big cock, thanks Oscar.”

If Oscar’s hands had been free he would have hit him.

Adam checked the set was clear then spoke. His voice, Oscar thought, switched instantaneously from ‘horsing around Adam’ to ‘I’m thinking about fucking you, Adam’.

“Don’t tell me you’re _not_ enjoying it.”

Oscar swore a soft ‘motherfucker’ under his breath. If one person could make you feel angry, exasperated and - _yeah, Oscar could admit it_ \- _interested_ , all at the same time it was Adam.

“You haven’t changed one fucking bit since Juilliard.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean.”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Adam played with the buttons on Oscar’s shirt.

“You’re a massive control freak. You used to make people cry for fun, remember?” Oscar ground his teeth with frustration. “When we were at Juilliard I think I saw you with all your clothes on _once_.”

Adam pulled off his gloves and ran his fingers into Oscar’s hair. “You say that like it was a problem.”

Oscar tried to move his head. “You know what I mean, so don’t _fuck_ with me.”

Adam swung his leg over the chair and sat on Oscar’s lap. Oscar pummelled Adam’s legs with his knees and tried to push him off.

“I think you’d know if there was any _fucking_ involved.”

Oscar’s eyes were huge. “Are you bloody _mad_? Someone could walk in here!” He tried to look over his shoulders to see if there was anyone in the corridor behind them.

Adam ignored Oscar’s struggles and idly wound his hair around his fingers. “I like your hair long like this. More to hold on to.”

Oscar had to laugh; that was _so_ Adam. “You are fucking mental, my friend.”

_There was that voice switch again; sarcasm to sex in an instant._

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?” Adam pulled Oscar’s hair taught and pressed his body down against Oscar’s in the interrogation chair. “I know it’s been a while, but I haven’t.”

Oscar swallowed: _of course he fucking hadn’t._

“Whatever happened to ‘what happened at Juilliard, stays at Juilliard’?”

“Who made up _that_ stupid fucking rule?”

“You did, Adam.”

“I must have been more crazy than usual when I said that.”

“No, just married.”

“Low fucking _blow_ , Oscar.”

Oscar closed his eyes. Get a fucking grip here, dude! _Don’t_ respond to him, Oscar. Just, _don’t._ Letting your dick rule your head was not going to end well on set.

“Adam, are you fucking _crazy?_ Someone is going to come along in a minute and we’re gonna be _caught_. Do you _understand_ that? We’re _not_ at school; this is actual _work_. Jesus, there must be a hundred _willing_ extras if you‘re feeling bored or lonely!”

“I don’t _want_ a hundred extras.”

Oscar racked his brains for something to diffuse the situation.

“I know your wife’s not here, and it’s England and it’s nothing but rain, frustration and directors on our asses. But we’ve got to be fucking _professional_.”

Adam looked down the corridor then slid his hand down inside Oscar’s shirt.

Oscar bit the inside of his cheek to silence himself. Adam had his nipple between his thumb and ring finger and was stroking and squeezing until it hardened.

He whispered in Oscar’s ear; “I could _ease_ that frustration.”

_It was so hard not to groan aloud._

Adam knew him. They had _history_. They’d not spoken about anything personal in what felt like forever, and Oscar assumed - _wrongly_ \- that Adam wanted it kept that way. The past was after all _the past_. However, they’d been close, and that gave a person certain advantages.

_Adam knew what turned Oscar on._

“W-What about the ginger space Nazi?”

Adam snorted at the nickname. He slowly kissed down Oscar’s neck and over his collarbone until he got the groan he knew Oscar was holding in.

“ _Fuck_ , I still love it when you moan.”

Oscar knew the situation was getting away from him; he punched the chair repeatedly with his balled up fists. Stupid fucking _Adam_ with his stupid fucking _sex_ voice. It had _always_ been Oscar’s undoing.

“I a-asked you a question.”

“Domhnall? He’s a nice guy; funny, but I wasn’t _planning_ on fucking him.”

Oscar snorted. “Not yet.”

“He’s probably straight, Oscar.”

“That’s what _I_ told you at Juilliard, and we all know how _that_ turned out.”

Adam grinned. “I’ve got no regrets.”

“I can _feel_ that.”

“Jesus Oscar, you just want to talk about my _cock_ don’t you?”

Adam could always make Oscar laugh, _always_ at the wrong time, and _especially_ when one of them was trying to be serious. _That_ hadn’t changed.

Oscar smiled and tried to process his thoughts into rational speech. It was so bloody _difficult_ to think with Adam’s body laying on his. What a complete _fucker_ he was.

“I t-thought we were talking about why you’re _still_ a control junkie?”

“Because it gets me _hot_.” Adam ran his hand over Oscar’s chest and down across his stomach until he got to his belt. “This scene has been a fucking _gift_.”

“Stop thinking with your-“ Oscar swore when Adam pulled aside his jacket and put his hand over his groin. “ _Anyone_ could c-come in and see this-”

“-I know. _Exciting_ isn’t it?”

Adam raised his head and looked at Oscar. “What is it with all these _straps_ anyway? They’re impossible to get undone.” 

Oscar snorted. “I’m supposed to be a _pilot_ ; not dressed to fuck the bad guy.”

“You think I’m _bad?_ That’s hot.”

“Will you just fucking _stop?_ ”

If Adam _would_ stop, Oscar could get his mind to cooperate. Half of him _wanted_ Adam to go on; to keep using that heavy, _dark_ voice of his that hit all of Oscar’s buttons. The other half of him wanted to _knee_ Adam in the balls and yell blue murder for a stage hand to get him out of this chair.

“Adam, _please_. Can you just let me _think_ for a minute?” Adam was dangerously close to undoing Oscar’s trousers. He couldn’t really deny now that he was excited; his hardness under Adam’s fingers made that pretty clear.

“I love it when you _beg_.”

Oscar laughed again, despite the situation. His body was doing the exact _opposite_ to what he wanted, and Adam knew it. Adam’s voice, his hands, the sheer _weight_ of his body on Oscar’s was fucking deliciously with his brain.

“If I ever doubted JJ casting you as Kylo Ren, I take it all back.”

Adam put his head on Oscar’s shoulder. He dropped his voice to a murmur.

“The _things_ I want to do to you dressed like _this_.”

Oscar swallowed and tried to stop his brain running off with the idea of getting a blow job from Adam _in costume_.

“You really want to s-start this up again?”

_The look Adam gave him was intense._

He put his arms under Oscar’s restraints and pulled Oscar’s body closer. Adam’s thigh slid between his and he encouraged Oscar to push against his hipbone. _“Fuck, yes.”_

“Then you’ve _got_ to untie me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Oscar wanted to yell at Adam to _stop_ being Adam for just _one_ second.

“The _fun_ is that we both get to k-keep our jobs.”

If Adam knew just how _difficult_ it was to speak rationally, to say _important_ shit like that when all Oscar wanted to do was beg Adam to open his zipper and just fucking _take_ his cock in his hand.

_He deserved a medal for his forbearance._

“Then why,” Adam pushed his hip into Oscar’s erection, “is _this_ telling me you don’t want me to stop?”

Oscar groaned. “Seriously? Are you _shitting_ me?” He tried not to raise his voice, or just stop all together and give into the mad idea of thrusting against Adam’s hip until he came. “You’ve had your hands _all over_ my fucking body, you’re on _top_ of me and you sound _filthy_. Jesus fucking Christ Adam; you’ve been coming on to me all morning. What am I _meant_ to do? I’m not a f-fucking monk.”

Oscar heard a whisper by his ear. “We haven’t even kissed yet. You used to _like_  that.” Adam moaned and Oscar felt an immediate stab of want in his belly. “It used to get me so _fucking hot_.”

Oscar thought about Adam’s mouth. He thought about all the _things_ Adam could do with his _tongue_. Annoyingly the fucker was right; he _did_ want to. Oscar wasn’t going to tell him though, Adam had a massive enough ego already. Oscar settled for just looking; Adam had fucking  _beautiful_  lips. Oscar wanted to tease them back and forth with his own, not really committing to a kiss, just slow slides that were incredibly erotic.

All the weeks that had already passed on the shoot and Oscar _hadn’t_ realised, hadn’t  _known_ what Adam had been thinking.

_What a fucking waste._

It was time to take control of this situation.

“I’m not going to _lose_ my reputation or risk my fucking _job_ because _you_ can’t keep your dick in his pants. Whatever happens-” Oscar turned his head back and forth until Adam looked at him, “-we’re _not_ gonna do it here.”

“I _like_ it when you get angry with me.”

“You are still one _twisted_ motherfucker.”

Adam showed off by pushing himself upright with just his forearms. He stood back and undid Oscar’s hands.

“That’s part of my charm.”

Oscar rubbed his wrists. “You _always_ get the last fucking word.”

Adam grinned. “Always.”

Oscar leant on the set console and stretched out his arms, his legs and his neck. He was actually fucking _trembling_.

_Today had been quite a trip._

“Where’s your trailer, Oscar?”

‘By medical; you?”

“Near craft services.”

“Why does that not surprise me? You eat like a fucking _horse_.”

Oscar was looking down the exit corridor and didn’t see Adam behind him. He put his arm around Oscar’s waist and spread his fingers across his chest. “We’ve only got an hour and a half before we’re back in here.”

“Fucking _cut_ that out.” Oscar hissed. “We _will_ be seen. What part of your brain _doesn’t_ get that?”

Adam laughed. “See? You talk like that and _someone_ appears.”

_It had to be Domhnall, didn’t it?_

“Hey, you haven’t seen Neil have you?”

Adam shook his head. “No I haven’t, sorry.”

Domhnall looked at Oscar and Adam’s arm around him. “You okay, Oscar?”

“I’m just feeling a bit woozy; it’s bloody hot in here.” Oscar could feel Adam shaking with silent laughter behind him.

“I was going to take him to medical before he fainted. I’m _such_ a saint.”

Domhnall laughed at Adam. “Dressed like _that_? Everyone will think you’ve _really_ got into the role if you’re making Oscar faint.”

“I’m a martyr to my craft.”

Oscar stood hard on Adam’s foot. “I’m _really_ not feeling too great. Can we go?”

“I can carry you if you like?”

Domhnall snorted.

Oscar hit Adam in the ribs with his elbow. He lowered his voice so Domhnall couldn’t hear. “Over my dead fucking body.”

Domhnall walked off the soundstage with them and turned the opposite way, heading towards wardrobe. “Later guys, I’ve got a fitting.”

The fresh air was a pleasure after being cooped up on set.

Adam grinned. “So do you want me to carry you to your trailer or what?”

Oscar put his face in his hands. What the _fuck_ had he got himself into?

 


End file.
